


When It's Just Us

by Bingothefarmersdog



Series: The Twins [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Basically all the sibling sex, Campaign 01 (Critical Role), Dom Vex, Dom/sub, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Sub Vax, Totally smut, Twincest, Well some plot, What can I say? I didn't have enough Vex/Vax in my life, is plot as excuse for porn a thing? Because yes., its awful., so I made it myself.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9723674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bingothefarmersdog/pseuds/Bingothefarmersdog
Summary: Vex and Vax were inseparable, from the moment of their birth, they did everything together. They ate together, they bathed together, they slept together, they literally lived and breathed together. And if, when they shared a bed, they sometimes did it without clothes, and exposed a part of themselves nobody else was allowed to see, that wasn't anything new...That was just part of it...(In other words, the sibling incest fic that nobody asked for, and I dreamed up anyways).





	1. You Treat Me Wrong

The twins did everything together. Always. They were as close as roses were to red, like two sides of the same coin. It was something they'd always known, something undeniable, and not a big deal.

When they were little, young and naive, it hadn't been something they thought about hiding. Vex had asked their mother about getting married. Wasn't it something every little kid asked? Hey mummy, will I have to get married when I grow up? What if I don't want to? Who do you think it should be? She'd laughed, and asked why she wanted to know.

"Because I have to pick a boy now, or else I'll never get married at all." Was Vex's answer, (to this day she still didn't understand exactly how that reasoning had worked).

Their mother told Vex to marry who ever she wanted. Vex had decided on one of the villiage boys, (she couldn't even remember his name now), and invited both her brother and mother to the wedding on the spot. And when their mother turned to Vax, asking him who _he_ wanted to marry, all he'd done was smile, and say Vex. Like a matter of fact, the obvious and only answer. And that had been that.

It was harder in Syngorn. Vex learned then to hide, to withdraw and shelter, to keep out of harm's way. It wasn't something they could display so freely then. Their father would get that disapproving twist to his mouth, their teachers would frown and push them away from each other, the other children would avoid them. And if they grew closer in the elven capital, despite the cold looks, it wasn't strange, it wasn't sudden. Still obvious, still undeniable. They were happier together than apart, braver when holding hands than separated, warmer when sharing a bed than sleeping alone. And if Vax kissed her like she was his childhood sweetheart instead of his sister, well, that was just part of it...

They ran, and they did it together. They found little Trinket, and (more or less) raised him together. They found their old home gone, and they mourned it together. They wandered, without a home, and did it together. They swindled, and stole, and scammed, and they did that together. They argued, and ate, and bathed, and breathed, and lived together. And if, when they were left to themselves, while they slept in the same bed; they did it without clothes, and _explored_ , they certainly did that together...

It was always the two of them, and, well...wasn't that part of it? At any rate, when Vax found her after a bath and wrapped his arms around her before she could dress, as naked as she was, she certainly didn't protest against the exposure.

"You took forever Stubby." His voice muffled against her shoulder.

"Well you're one to talk," She shot back, struggling to get out of Vax's spidery clinging grip, "the water was already cold when I got in."

"What took you so long then? I didn't know you liked freezing to death."

"I took exactly the amount of time I needed to properly--" And then she broke off into a gasp as Vax smoothed his hands up over her breasts. She was always so damn responsive, in spite of herself. And Vax was too fucking good at exploiting her weaknesses.

"Your bits are getting chilly, you should really get dressed, it's not proper judgement to stand here catching a cold..." His voice as he spoke was irritatingly smug, but he didn't follow his own advice, and made no move to release her.

"Get the fuck off me then!" She said, finally shoving him away. But as soon as he wasn't holding her, he snatched her shirt, putting it behind his back. He grinned as her face darkened, and skipped back a step when she moved toward him.

"Vax," she growled dangerously and made a grab for the fabric, but he slithered out of her reach. "Vax, give it!"

"Put your arms up, sister mine." He said teasingly, avoiding another unsuccessful attempt to regain the tunic.

"Vax give me my fucking shirt."

"I said put your arms up." The teasing was gone, and he was suddenly quite serious, as his face darkened. Still growling discontentedly, she did as he said, halfheartedly raising her arms up to head hight. But he didn't push it farther than an awkward 'don't shoot me' gesture, and stepped into her space again, until she could feel the heat of his skin.

"No twitching." And he silently dropped the loose fabric over her head, gently pulling it down until it was settled over her shoulders. His face, when the shirt was finally settled and she came up for air, had gone dark. Heavy with pent up desire.

"If you try to put my breeches on me, you'll probably break my neck." she remarked when he reached around her for the next item in her pile of clothes.

"Shut up, I'm dressing you."

And that was that. He wasn't stubborn about many things, but when he actually fixed on an idea, nothing would drive it out of his head. In the end she had to give in. Besides it really wasn't so bad, the strange feeling of luxury, letting someone else get her clothes on, as if she couldn't be trusted to do it herself. There was a pleasant unconsciousness to it, simply obeying whatever he told her, stepping first one foot then the other.

Not to mention the feather light tingle that ran through her skin as he tugged the breeches up over her ass. It was in fact, quite nice, letting him bend down to get her boots on. Then he thrust one arm down into her waistband, tucking her shirt in, and she suddenly wanted him so badly it made her gasp with the ache of it.

His little grin when he pulled away, reaching blindly for her quiver and passing it to her, said that he knew exactly what he was doing to her. Gods but he could be an annoyingly self satisfied bastard. And though it wasn't a game, they were both too earnest about their attachment to see it as a mere game, they did on occasion take the liberty to see it in a competitive light. Something like that take-the-dare spirit was creeping into her now, and she took control of emotion and cleared her face, draping an arm over her brother's shoulder.

"You are so kind as to concern yourself with my health brother," she said in a low taunting murmur, running a hand over his chest, before dropping to trail her fingers over the soft skin between the sharp bones of his pelvis. "But, I can't help noticing, for all your advice, you don't seem to be in a much better condition."

Sporting a cheeky grin to match his own, she pulled his shirt from the top of his own pile. That hot and heavy look was back in his eyes, as she gathered up the shirt to drape over him. The kind of molten fixation that meant he was already imagining her pinned underneath him, without her clothes on. An open and unaffected desire, proud to display for her, shameless in its absolute naked exposure.

But he let her dress him with the same contrite obedience she had already offered him, sliding his arms into the shirt and letting her slide it on. He stepped where she told him to, posed how she commanded, and let her do as she pleased. Even when she had to roughly bundle his erection back into his pants, coaxing out little snarls and huffs of discomfort, he still obeyed what she said. It was amusing to watch him shift his feet after that, trying to find some relief from the uncomfortable pressure of his clothing, and it made her suddenly want to strip it all off again.

 "There we are, now we match." She murmured when he was finally dressed, and undeniably aroused, curling her hands into his shirt front and leaning forward to kiss his cheek. Flatfooted, they were so close to the same hight that it would take careful measurements to mark the difference, so that he was at the exact hight for her to sink into without a single effort. Not content with a cheek, she did sink in, getting her mouth on his and slowly melting in.

Vax was weak when it came to kisses, when it came to pressing, tasting, wanting. He was a sucker for being desired, being craved, being called for, and when she asked he couldn't help but respond just as passionately. She could always count on him to reciprocate. And even though he tried to hold it for a moment, it wasn't more than half a second before he leaned back, getting caught up and swept away in the act itself. She could feel his focus now, concentrating on every tiny detail, becoming more obsessed with just the sensations themselves.

And the less decorous it got, the more he liked it. He liked the savagery, the aggressive push and pull of her tongue, coiling against her and tasting back, the mingling of saliva, and the gasps of labored breathing caught in jagged edges at every opportunity. The way he opened to her, as if he couldn't get enough, said it all.

When she rubbed the sharp edge of her hip against his groin, she thought he was going to collapse on her right there. Already put off kilter, drunk with tasting her, just that small prod got him weak kneed and he had to catch himself. But when she slid her fingers under his waistband he awkwardly pushed her away, fumbling at her wrist with none of the usual Vaxlike grace.

"N-no, nono...I'm not ready..." He slurred, sounding just as drunk as he looked, and he stumbled again when she tried to push past him and ignore the protest. "It'll be better if we wait..."

"You've got a massive fucking boner stuffed down your pants brother. Seems like you're ready to me."

"No!" He said more forcefully, regaining some clarity, and he looked at her pleadingly. "I don't want it yet."

Every time he put it in that kind of light, when it took every ounce of his effort to refuse her, she always had to give in. The game was over, short as it had been from the start, and she cared too much to keep toying with him any longer. She knew he wanted her, that one little word 'yet' said everything she needed to know about that, and she was content to give in and wait.

"If that's what you want, then I'll take a rain check." She said, leaving another kiss on his cheek, then lightly grating her teeth against the soft skin under his jaw, before she stepped away. "And next time, I'm getting in the bath first, let's see if you like bathing with lukewarm water."

"Coin toss was your idea not mine, all I did was align myself with the tide of fates."

"Well then the fates are wrong."

"It was an even chance sister. Admit it, I got first serve because you lost, fair and square."

"Maybe you cheated."

"How the fuck could I cheat on a coin toss!"

There was no point to their bickering, and no conceivable end in sight either, as they added the last subtle details of dress. Such petty arguments were always arising, while true disagreements were few and far between. It settled the still tangible tension between them, the lingering heat of eyes on each other's bodies, even with the agreement to wait, and slowly Vex unwound as she sank back into the normal routine.

Deep hoods, and for Vax a cloak, were the last items to put on. Pulling the cowl over her head always felt like pushing into cold water for Vex, and she shivered when she had it on, adjusting to the weight of meaning behind it. They were ready, they were really doing this, and they were ready.

"Keep cool Stubby, it's an easy one this time."

"I'm so cool darling..."

She could feel Vax's eyes warm and admiring on her back as she moved toward the door, and shivered with appreciation. Both stepped out into the hallway, where Trinket was curled up and waiting, bounding up to snuffle their hands as soon as they opened to door. Vex opened the door a little wider, and he whined, but obediently sidled in.

"Stand guard darling, mother will be back soon."

"Stay off my side of the bed Trink!" Vax called over her shoulder as she shut the door, and she immediately rounded on him, full of protective indignation on her bear's behalf.

"Why can't he sleep on your side?"

"He's a big boy Vex," he said with a shrug, "if he gets on my bed he'll flatten down the mattress."

"I'll have you remember that he IS the bed when we're camping. Show some respect."

"Well when I get the luxury of an actual bed, I don't want Trinket to ruin it, that's all."

Another argument, much in the same spirit of pointless squabbling, occupied them all the way downstairs and out into the city streets. But was slowly dropped as time went on, and the true seriousness of the task began to sink in. The buildings around them began to grow, in both size and grander, struggling hard to outrank the neighbors. It was the kind of political district Vex knew well, and hated, just the sort of place that was heavy with reminders of their father. If he ever deigned to live in a human city, this would have been just the place he chose to settle himself.

 _The_ house when they reached it, was much larger than either of its neighbors. One of the finest specimens they'd seen so far in fact. Tasteless, displaying wealth so gaudily, practically inviting theft. For all that, it was well guarded, stone wall with sharp spikes at the top, two guards at the front gate, two more at the house, and probably others patrolling the grounds. They'd have to take extra care.

Vax took the decisive lead at that point, pulling her around to the back of the house, where a small alley lurked behind the stone wall around the entire place. Again Vax went over first, skipping up to the top of the wall, and cleverly avoiding the sharp spikes as he dropped over to the other side. It took her considerably longer to follow, so much longer that Vax had dramatically spread himself out on the grass by the time she managed it, feigning sleep.

"Oh, shut up," she hissed as she landed, before he could even say anything.

"Finally chose to join me Stubby? I thought you'd never get here."

"Why'd you invite me along, if I'm just going to slow you down, maybe I should go back and spend a nice evening with Trinket."

"Backup, sister dearest, is always an asset...even if the backup is absolute shit at climbing..."

She would have slapped him, bigger priorities be damned, but he still knew her too well. He was already out of reach by the time she thought of doing it. When he flitted away across the grass, there was nothing left to do but follow, keeping low to the ground as they moved toward the house.

It really was amazing, how little guards could see, despite how many of them there always were. While they continued peacefully in their patrols of the garden, and two continually circled the house itself, Vax quietly scaled one side of the building. Vaulting from window to window, catching on handholds she could hardly see, he finally leapt out to catch the edge of the roof and pulled himself over.

It was more tricky in Vex's case, as she had to wait for the proper moment for her brother to let a rope down, then had about twelve seconds to scale it completely before the next patrol. But practice made perfect, and Vex was very practiced. It had taken ages for her to perfect this, but she managed in the twelve seconds she had, looping up the rope behind her as she went along (another trick that had taken her hours of practice to get the hang of). When she slithered over the edge of the roof, bringing the rope with her coiled up over one leg, Vax silently tweaked her ear. It was too dangerous for talking, but the silent gesture told her that he was proud without words.

The roof was much darker than the rest of the grounds below, silent and unattended. Four gables rose, one at each corner of the house, and a large domed skylight opened in the center of the roof. Again, tasteless. Both of them had done this too many times by now to make simple mistakes, keeping to the jointed lines of the rooftop as they crossed it, and avoiding the flat surfaces where it would be easy to hear their footsteps. Glass too, was something they were very good at dealing with by now. Vax knelt down to peer through the skylight, then reached out to grab the end of the rope that Vex still held, pointing at a rising chimney in the distance.

By the time she'd tied off one end of the rope, and come back with the other, Vax was halfway through the window job. He'd carefully spread thick sticky tar over an entire pane of the skylight, and now produced a roll of rough linen, that he cut down to shape and laid on top. With no sign but silent instinctual agreement, Vex also scanned the darkened room through the skylight, then nodded, and Vax began to work down the glass while Vex kept lookout.

Getting the glass to come out, without dropping any, or making any kind of loud noise, was a skill Vex had always admired in her brother. It was still nerve racking. Even with the thick tar, the breaking glass still made a low splintering noise. But Vax was quick, so it didn't last long. Starting at one corner until it came free and he carefully peeled it back, then working round the edges of the entire window, he simply pulled the broken pane out, still glued to the linen with the coat of tar.

She could feel his grin, when she silently punched his shoulder, his smugness at her silent praise, and she briefly regretted feeding his ego. This time Vex went first. Even though she couldn't move with the same noiseless grace of her brother, her eyes and ears were sharper than his, and she was the recon. Carefully slithering through the empty pane, and letting herself down slowly so she could listen and look. Take her time to do the job right.

It really was a beautiful study, if it could even be called that. The chamber was windowless except for the skylight, lined with books along the alcoves, with green shade loving plants draped delicately in every available space so that it was almost like an indoor garden. There were even trees, two small bushy varieties in giant planters, trained into odd shapes while still saplings, and now matured into hardy adulthood. Most of the room was dominated by an actual fountain, bubbling quietly in the absolute silence, and casting up flashes of moonlight from the water. Only one door opened into the chamber, partially obscured by more low hanging plants, and Vex immediately went to listen at the wood.

"Nice place." Vax's voice in the silence almost made her jump out of her skin, and she strangled a yelp, rounding on him severely.

"No talking." She said shortly when she got her breath back, turning her attention back to watching the door.

"I was just making a casual remark, I don't think that exactly counts as talking."

"We're not here for an evening picnic, now do your job, you useless pile of shit."

"But, don't you like hearing my dulcet tones?" He said, obeying her never the less, and going to a bulky desk that dominated a large open space in the room.

"Vax?"

"Yes dear?"

"Shut the fuck up."

An interval of silence fell, as Vax bent to the desk with a grin, shuffling through the papers scattered across its top. But the silence stretched out, growing more tense, as Vax continued to search drawer by drawer, with a slowly deepening frown. Vex was getting restless now, starting to pick at her fingernails, even though she'd tried time and again to train herself out of the nervous habit. It shouldn't be taking this long.

"Haven't you found it yet?"

"It's not here."

"That's not funny brother."

"No, it really isn't here, I've checked every drawer."

"I thought you said the client's information was solid!"

"It was! They knew everything. I hardly had to survey the house, they gave such a detailed description. It should be here."

"Then why isn't it?"

She shrinkingly abandoned her post, taking a few cautious steps toward her brother. As if she could somehow be listening at the door, and helping her brother search the desk, if she just tried hard enough. Vax abandoned the drawer he had been searching, and began going through the papers again, much less careful to leave everything as he found it now.

"It would help if you actually had eyes in your head Vax," she whispered scathingly, and pointed to the newly forgotten drawer, "that one has a false bottom."

"I knew that..." Vax said in an unconvincing lie, bending over the drawer again and examining the bottom. "Just wanted to see you get panicky is all, it's fun watching you get your hair in a twist."

This time she didn't deign to reply, and just flipped him off without looking, once more concentrated on watching the door.

"Good lock on this," Vax said straightening for a moment, and pulling out his tools. "This is actually turning out more interesting than I thought it would..."

"Just get the job done already....Jesus Christ, whoever that is..."

"Love you too."

For a moment the only sound was the low scratch of Vax's tools. Vex was nervously bouncing her leg now, getting by degrees more nervous the longer it went on. It really was a curse, being so paranoid, and Vex silently wished she could be as free spirited as her brother...something she would rather die, than admit to his face...

"Aaaaaaand...got it..." Vax hissed triumphantly, voice underscored by the click of the lock springing.

"Good boy," as she spoke, she heard him pulling the bottom up.

"Oh Fuck!"

And before she had time to do more than register the change in his tone, and glance in his direction, a deafening explosion shook the room. Splintered wood from the desk flew in every direction, bits of shredded plant matter and dirt raining down in the confusion, as flames and smoke lit the room with lurid streaks of bloody red. Vax was thrown backwards, landing in a broken heap a few feet away, and the door was instantly forgotten. There was little point in keeping guard anyway, everyone knew they were here.

"Fucking shit balls, mother bitch." She swore profusely, and dove to her knees at his side, struggling to turn him over. "Vax, oh my god..."

"That was...nice..." Vax groaned as she flipped him, coughing.

"That was fucking _Stupid_! What the hell!" She could hear shouting now, distant, muffled, but still distinct. The alarm had definitely been raised. "Tell me you can walk, we've got to get the fuck out of dodge."

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm fine, I ducked most of it, I'll be good. Stop being so clingy! God, you're worse than Trinket."

"Stop talking and move your ass." She said fiercely, sliding to her feet.

Grabbing a chair, she hurriedly braced the door. It wouldn't do much, but it would buy them a few seconds. And where the twins were concerned, with the kind of training they'd been forced to master, the kind of work that they did for a living, a few seconds could make a big difference. Vax was struggling to shake himself off, still coughing the smoke and soot out of his lungs, and Vex growled angrily. She was quickly loosing her patience with him.

"Come on, hurry up, we've got to go." Forcefully she dragged at him, none too gently trying to put him on his feet.

"No, no, wait!" And he struggled to get out of her grip, his hand scrabbling under the bottom of the desk.

" _Time_ brother! We don't really have it right now!"

"Got it!" And he yanked out a small leather bound book that had been concealed in the narrow space between the bottom of the desk and the stone floor. "Clever bastard had the thing tucked up in a pouch on the bottom, the drawer was just a decoy for that trap. Didn't see it till I was lying down."

"Well good for him, now hurry the fuck up."

Both of them were up the rope again in seconds, Vex's rope trick pulling up the slack behind them. Reaching the roof, Vax whirled, and by main strength hauled Vex out of the window onto the rooftop. And none too soon, she'd barely scrambled through the gap when she heard the door below burst in.

Then it was desperate running, just barely having the presence of mind to try and mask their footsteps. Tossing the rope off the edge of the roof, Vex slid down, the rope burning painfully against her hands. A moment later Vax was beside her breathing hard, and the twins just had time to glance at each other before the chase was on.

The entire estate was crawling with hunters by now, shouts rising behind them as they ran, and Vex had the dreamy sensation of being a rabbit or fox, wildly fleeing from a pack of bloodhounds. Clamor rose behind them, like a tide drawing closer, but she had no time to hear what they said or count them. All that mattered in that moment was the flight itself, running until she dropped. A low broad oak sprang up close to the wall at the back of the garden, and Vex scaled it in seconds, dropping to the spiked wall, on the verge of jumping over.

That was when she heard Vax, a high pitched animal scream of fear and desperation, and she faltered on the edge of the wall. He was in the throws of rolling on the ground with his attacker, a huge burly half orc that quickly gained the upper hand and forced Vax into the dirt, anchoring him down with a fist in her brother's hair. Her blood boiled at that, hot and possessive at the sight of anyone handling her brother, her _twin_ , like that. An arrow was knocked on the string before she could think about it, and she loosed it, sinking deep and vicious into the brute's shoulder. Next instant Vax was back on his feet, had scaled the wall in two deft motions, and slithered over like a living shadow.

As soon as she followed Vax had her hands again, dragging her after him into the city's dark corners. Dodging through alleys, between buildings, over walls, and through narrow side streets. She could still hear the pursuit, following close and urgent, but it faded soon enough. And then it was a more leisurely fleeing, distancing themselves from the whole event.

Paranoia still curled at Vex's insides, urging her onwards, and when Vax pulled her out into a well lit street, her first instinct was to pull back into the shadows. But Vax, like something inevitable, irresistible, dragged her into the side street of a tavern, and shoved her back against the wall. She pushed him back, catching a moment and breathing hard, and Vax yielded, eyes devouring her like a piece of art.

"Fuck, you're beautiful..." And then he was back, putting every ounce of his own fading adrenaline into a truly filthy kiss. For a long moment she was crushed back against the wall, then he rolled, so that he was backed up against the shadows of the wall and she was clinging against him like the worst kind of needy whore. It was a toss up, whether Vex would have just stayed like that. Too happy to be alive to care about anything but her brother, and how he felt in that moment. But after a moment he pulled away, their foreheads resting together, as Vax caught his breath.

"As much as I'd like to get you naked right here and now, this really isn't the place..." He confessed, laughing giddily, still coming down from the high of adrenaline.

"Well goodness me, I wonder who's fault that is, getting so impatient they can't even wait till we're off the street."

"I fucking love you..."

"If that's true, then you're going to get to business, and take me somewhere private like a proper lady."

"I'll do my best..." He said, voice already gaining that breathless, submissive quality that meant he was hard as fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Ripley/Percy, and now Vex/Vax twincest. I am definately going to hell for writing these...


	2. But It's Still So Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ta-Dah! Here it is! The absolute awful chapter of nothing but kinky sex. If incest is your thing, then please enjoy.

It was truly adorable, how pathetically easy he was to read. The weakness of him never failed to peak her interest. Like a shark tasting blood in the water, she was fixated on him the rest of the journey back to their rooms. Watching the way he became glib, slightly unstrung, made clumsy by his own deep seated craving. By the time they reached their room, and she shoved him back through the door, his eyes were already blazing with arousal, breathing hard with anticipation.

"Trinket Darling, if you'd wait outside for a moment, your uncle and I need to have a little talk."

The bear growled mournfully, and shuffled out, Vex closing the door behind him. She could hear him settle his weight against the door from the outside, and knew he'd be able to hear everything, but really, she couldn't bring herself to care. He already knew anyway.

Vax was waiting when she turned around, his anticipation so obvious, no nakedly exposed she felt a tug of fondness. Her stupid, impetuous, trusting, vulnerable, hopelessly obsessed brother...silly boy never did have much of a poker face when it came to sex...

Stepping up to stand in front of him, she curled her fingers into the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up over his head while he fuzzily tried to help her. Once he was shirtless she laid a hand over the broad of his chest, feeling the humming bird patter of his heartbeat. So rapid she thought he was going to burst.

It didn't take much, hardly any push at all, to shove him unceremoniously into the mattress. He was so uncoordinated already. And it was exactly where he wanted to be anyway, so he made no resistance at all. Taking her time to make it agonizingly slow, she crawled after him, and straddled his abdomen, sitting on his stomach. With his usual reckless passion he responded when she kissed him, dragging himself upward in pursuit of her, and she let him sink his hands into her breasts, as if he was trying to anchor himself to her.

"Are we ready for it yet, darling?" She said, finally pulling away, and hovering over him. His eyes glowed when she asked, like a boy in a candy store, and she felt that little tug of fondness again.

"Fuck yes."

"And what is _it_ going to be then, hmmm?"

"Everything..."

"We've got to be a bit more specific than that."

But part of it was so clearly more kissing that she obliged. Letting him get his hands in her hair, and drag her down. He surged into her, as desperate as if he was about to be punished for it. It was hot, and quick, and delightfully brutal, the coil and melt of his tongue, when she slid into his mouth, appreciating the way he shuddered from it. She could feel him shifting underneath her, and she was sure if she were situated just a little lower down, he would have been grinding against her desperately. Clearly he could have been contented with just that for a long time, but she decided to push him, rubbing down hard against his stomach. He made a strangled sound like he was choking, falling away from her when he lost his coordination completely, and let his head dig back into the sheets.

"Please," he gasped out when she pushed down again. And fuck but he sounded so _slutty_ it made her ache with it, suddenly hot all over and clenching hard between her legs.

"What are we asking for darling?" She purred, unable to entirely purge the arousal from her voice, and she felt the muscles of his stomach clench tight when he heard her.

"Please..."

"Come on." She pushed, winding her hand into his hair. "I'm sure you can bring yourself to tell me what you want."

"Fuck, _Vex_ ," he moaned, so responsive as she rubbed against his stomach again. Then his voice changed completely, suddenly giving in to what he knew she wanted, letting go and rolling with it. He moaned again, and it was so desperate it was almost a sob, cracked and completely unlike her smartass brother. "I need a fuck right now."

And he really didn't get this _filthy_ that often, giving in and turning into a hopeless bitch, but damn did she live for the times he did. When he got weak and needy, obsessed with sex. Underhanded and utterly shameless, willing to do anything and go anywhere, if it only meant she'd leave him boneless and drunk when it was over.

"You want it hard?" She promted, sliding her body down a little until she was sitting on his groin, and could feel the unblushing grind of his hips. It was like magic, watching how totally and completely his mind immediately went there, pouring all his focus into rolling his erection up between her legs as hard as he could. Giving everything to the silent shameless begging of grinding against her through their clothes.

"Like a bitch." He said, with undeniable relish, getting himself off harder on the humiliation. She grinned and sank down to meet him as he rolled up, savoring the way he immediately became shaken and clinging again, unable to hide how easily she overwhelmed him.

"Then we're both a bit overdressed, and you're not nearly pickled enough I think." Vex said, suddenly sliding off completely, and the visceral whine she drew from him wasn't entirely human. He was instantly sitting up again, drawn to her like a moth to flame, his eyes alight with lust that made her feel naked without having removed a single piece of her clothing.

"Well come on darling," she pushed sharply, when he did nothing more than rake her with his eyes. "Undress me. And if you don't do it properly, I swear you'll regret it."

It was a job he'd already been itching to perform, and he applied himself to the task with characteristic zeal. Channeling everything into treating her just as luxuriantly as he could, entirely loosing himself to what she wanted, what got her excited. And even though he was deprived of everything, she could see that he secretly liked it. Liked being denied, being starved, being left desperate while she had everything she wanted.

Even now he still matched her so completely, it was difficult to tell where she was leading and he was following, a silent and total understanding that thrummed between them. With so much to take satisfaction in, it ended up being quite a lengthy ritual. The removal of every piece of clothing so careful and quiet, it took an aching stretch of time for each one, his intense care a new form of silent worship. After each piece of clothing, fingers drifted across her skin, dragging across her as fabric was pulled away, and light fingertips traced her when she was bared. She hadn't told him he could touch her, but it was so clearly meant for her enjoyment and not his, she couldn't bring herself to stop him.

"Braid my hair again," she commanded when he'd finally exposed her completely, and she stepped tantalizingly close. Dragging his arms up, she laid them across her shoulders, then went still, waiting for him to obey her. She could feel the muscles in his arms shift, as he obediently began to plait her hair, until he'd pulled it over one shoulder and reached the end where he tied it off.

They were achingly close again, the heat of his skin just inches from her, and she knew he was feeling it. His breathing was hot and shallow, trembling over every exhale, eyes magnetically drawn downwards by the allure of her body. She knew she wasn't particularly impressive when it came to feminine charms, but one look at Vax's cock straining hard against his clothes, was enough to reliably prove that her charms were more than enough for him. Really, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

She'd have to fix that...

Circling behind him, with a shove against his shoulders, and a well placed dig into the back of his knee, she had him kneeling on the ground. Once he was down, she reached forward and dragged his arms back, pressing his wrists together meaningfully. He knew exactly what she wanted, and immediately laced his fingers together, a silent promise not to move. Satisfied, she circled back to the front, seized his chin and forced him up until their eyes met. Again, he knew exactly what she wanted, and once he had his eyes on hers he didn't move them, frozen into complete stillness. Trembling as he sat, like a little dog waiting for a treat, barely managing to Stay.

Putting all her weight into it, she slapped him as hard as she could, and she couldn't miss the way his breath hitched. On the edge of a whimper but not quite. He instantly brought his eyes back to her face, already dazed and fuzzy, numbed by the pain in a way the pleasure hadn't moved him. It was so sweet, the way he was looking at her now. Worshiping her really. And she needed more, so she slapped him again, savoring the stinging burn of her palm against his cheek.

"That's for making stupid mistakes."

She slapped his other cheek, breaking eye contact again, and he immediately came back to her, eyes glowing with wordless adoration.

"That's for nearly ruining the entire job. That's for being an idiot. That's an extra because I love you anyway."

He was breathing harsh and rapid, every vicious strike against his face inspiring another half whine of arousal. She could tell he was getting uncomfortably hard now, shifting with the discomfort, but she knew he wouldn't have her relieve him for the world. Just like he'd enjoyed being abused, he enjoyed the frustration of being clothed.

"And this," she said, letting her voice become an arousal heavy murmur, sliding one hand down between her own legs. "Is because you didn't check for traps."

It was a definite whimper now, high strung in the back of his throat. A passionate whine at the deprivation of it. Because he wanted to watch her masturbate, wanted it with a raw burning kind of craving. But he knew he couldn't look. She hadn't given him permission to look away from her face yet. So while she teased and pleasured herself, openly, flauntingly, making sure to give him a show, he couldn't watch. In the end she caved, but it wasn't because she took pity, but because she missed the heat of his eyes devouring her skin.

"Go ahead." She purred, thrusting her hips closer as an invitation. "Watch me."

As soon as the permission was granted, his eyes found her cunt, completely fascinated. He was so obsessed with her, it made her want to laugh, getting warm and fond again. She watched his face while she pleasured herself. And he watched as she rubbed her clit, getting close enough that she could feel his breath, and she throbbed with the heat of it.

"I think I'll let you join..." She said thoughtfully, laughing at the way his breath caught in his throat when she said it. "Come here, use your fingers and make me feel good. Go slowly."

When she finally let him get a hand on her, she could feel how much he'd been craving it. Because when she shuddered with it, a sigh of satisfaction hitching in her throat, he moaned with it too, kneading into her slow and reverent so he could savor the heat of her. His fingers sank into her flesh, two taken in all the way up to the knuckle, and she clenched around them shuddering hard at the sweet release they gave.

It didn't take him long to become attuned to her rhythm, focused on matching the stroke of his fingers to the attentions she was laying on her clit, and his entire attention to her pleasure answered everything she wanted. His fingers stroked inside her, and her cunt burned alive around him, trying desperately to suck him deeper, begging for him to rub where she ached for him.

Now that he had his fingers buried in her cunt, his eyes came back to her face, worshiping her with his eyes while he finger fucked her with blind devotion. And the press of his fingers, continually seeking to probe her deeper, was an indignity she lived for. Being held open and exposed, wet and wanting, her cunt already falling apart to him.

She was already close, and she finally let herself topple over the edge, as she climaxed. Her cunt suddenly closing around his fingers and rocking into him, burning alive with the pleasure of the release. Arching her back, sinking a hand into his hair for something to anchor her, and moaning to the ceiling, while he fucked her through it. His fingers still working her deep and brutal while she writhed from the sensitivity of it, making her moan with the rub of his fingers against her through the orgasm.

"Get over here," she commanded shortly when she got her voice back, unceremoniously dragging his mouth to her cunt and grinding against his face. "Do it again."

He sank into her with a speed and intensity that left her gasping, openly moaning against her cunt as if he were feeling it with her, wasting no time in getting her off quick and dirty. The shape of him fit so well, and once he set his own pace there was nothing left for her to do but ride along and enjoy it, loosing control as he sank everything into her. He knew exactly what she needed, as clearly as if they were the same person, and lavished all his attentions on her clit, driving her mad with the broad of his tongue against her.

It made her gasp and stumble, the heat of him, stroking where she was already sensitive and raw from teasing herself, feeling the burn of his attention and her own arousal all the way up into her womb. As soon as she faltered he was reaching blindly up with his free hand, something to hold to, something to keep her steady. Their fingers locked together, the same shape, the same length, the same flesh and bone, and she clung to him while he plunged her over the edge all over again. Everything disappearing into white noise while he wrung her to the breaking point, his mouth hot and greedy against her cunt, eager to taste everything she could give him.

When she came back down he was still stroking her with tongue and fingers, but it was languid now, satisfied. Just tasting her because he wanted to, not because she needed it. Once she'd regained her balance she pushed him away, running her fingers fondly through his hair, and he reluctantly gave in. Crooking his fingers inside her one last time before he slid out, and she spasmed with the sensitivity of it, enjoying the final shudders.

For a long moment they just looked at each other, both breathing hard. If Vax hadn't been turned on before, he certainly was now, unable to stop a reckless grin from crawling up to his face. Then, while he watched to see her reaction, he meticulously licked off his fingers. Her underhanded, manipulative, _sexy-as-fuck_ brother, making a show of gleaning every last taste from his fingers.

Fuck, but he could be a shameless slut sometimes.

He was ready when she shoved him back to the ground. Struggling to escape her grip, not because he wanted to be anywhere but underneath her, but simply for the thrill of trying. She was quick, but trying to hold Vax was like trying to keep her grip on a wet fish, and he slithered out of her arms. Diving away from her, he slid across the bed, trying to put its bulk between them. But she finally caught up with him, pulled his legs out before he could get away, and he tumbled ignominiously into the mattress, where she settled on him. And judging by the way he stopped struggling, and immediately tried to pull her in for a kiss, the bed was exactly where he wanted to be anyway.

As soon as she planted a hand on his chest to hold him down he writhed with it, reaching up tangle his hands in the ragged sheets. Ignoring his desperation, she worked at getting his pants off, sliding her hand in as soon as she had enough room. Lightheaded triumph surged through her when he immediately arched his back, letting out a groan like she'd stabbed him, and his hips rose up to follow her touch. But she pulled away again, without giving him what he wanted, and instead of remaining submissive he turned over and tried to drag himself out of her grip.

But she had her attention fixed on him now, and wasn't about to let him go. She pinned him face down, settling her entire body on top of his, and he let her, breathing harsh and rapid into the sheets as if they'd been running a race. Getting back to his clothes again, she yanked down hard on his waistband, the material digging into his skin before she wrenched it down, and he writhed again. Once she had him exposed, she shoved him up onto his knees, and she knew he liked it, the way his hands were working at the sheets said everything.

Finally she settled back over him, and began to work him open. He keened desperately as soon as she sank in, grinding back against her fingers, and she raked her fingernails across his back, drawing out a strangled gasp. She always loved this part, making him crave, making him want it. Drawing it out until he was gasping, and she had him submitted to her completely.

He was half sobbing over every inhale by the time she'd got him ready. Pinned, opened, humiliated, and _definitely_ getting off on it. When she leaned up against him and put a leg against his groin he rolled his hips up against her, his entire body in the gesture. So needy and exposed it made her ache for him.

At last, warmed by how broken he was, she relented and gave him what he wanted. The shameless wrenching sob of his response, clenching hot and hard around her fingers, had her tingling all over. Every time she crooked her fingers he would sob again and grind fiercely against her, so openly enjoying it that it felt dirty just to watch.

She could see him working open mouthed gasping kisses into the sheets, while she finger fucked his ass, smothering his sensual noises of pleasure at every thrust by digging his face into the mattress. He shuddered against her still pressing leg, grinding down with hard desperation, and he pressed harder around her fingers, on the verge of going over. With a sudden vindictive whim, she moved her leg, leaving him gasping. He groaned again, but it was a sound of desperation now, of deprivation, robbed of his stimulus.

"Vex..." He sounded strangled, pulled apart, raw and aching, barely able to form words. She just hummed at the sound of her name, stroking particularly deep. He flinched like it was a physical blow, biting down on his lower lip in a futile effort to hide it. 

"I think I've told you how to ask for things brother." She purred, draping herself across his back, and wrapping an arm around to drag fingernails harsh across his stomach. It made him flinch again, trapped between her and the mattress, tortured by her touch so close to where he was craving it.

"I _need it_ Vex..." The tone was almost scared now, terrified and desperately pleading.

"What's the magic word darling? Where you raised in a barn?"

"Please."

"A little louder darling."

"Please, Vex--" faltering again when she sank in brutally hard, and he rolled back into her fingers, voice rising up an octave and getting thready. "Please, let me do it... _I'm so fucking close_ , just let me come... _fuck_..."

"Language dear...it's really not acceptable..."

But she'd strung him out enough, his broken pleading whimpers against the mattress were enough to prove that. Sinking a hand into his hair she viciously jerked him upright, dragging him back into her arms, and he was far to unstrung to do anything but follow her lead. He was almost boneless by now, leaning heavily against her shoulder. Going wordless and panting as she took advantage of the new angle to fuck him harder.

Letting him fall against her, she finally gave him what he wanted and stroked over his cock. He bit his lip hard at the sudden sensitivity, and arched his back again. On the second stroke he turned to bury his face in the side of her neck, releasing a breathless moan. He pressed against her completely now, wordless and clinging, hands sinking into her hair and shoulder as if she were the last thing on earth. And she let him cling, shifted to give him a better grip, turned her head to shelter his face where it was pressed against his neck, and fucked him like a bitter enemy.

He went shocked stiff and tense, rising against her for a final decisive grind of his cock against her palm, a final roll down into the thrust of her fingers. Then he released a high pitched effeminate moan against her skin, reaching the peak and _coming_ with a sudden inevitability that had her shuddering with him. His sensual feminine climax, the sudden greedy press around her fingers as she worked him through it, the shudders that wrung him to the core. It took her breath away with the sudden heat of it, feeling it all over again. Not another orgasm, but something close, as if he were connected to her, and she faintly felt it with him.

As soon as it was over he crumbled, body turning to liquid in her grip, and he collapsed into the ready softness of the mattress. She followed a little more slowly, less undone than her brother, and crawled up to straddle herself out across his body. Smoothing the hair away from his face, she kissed him again, lazy and satisfied. The same kind of languid probing he had lavished on her earlier after her own climax.

But it was _Vax_ she was kissing, and he hazily tried to respond, clumsily catching at her lower lip. It made her laugh, the utterly useless sentimentality of trying to show his passion after everything she'd already pulled from him. That made him laugh, still weak and threadbare, trying to keep his head up. She just shushed him, running her fingers through his hair again, and he gave in, falling limp against the sheets.

"Told you." His voice tinged with tired smugness, trying to move again, but she just shoved his head back.

"What did you tell me?" Gentle and fond, propping her head up on one arm.

"That it would be better if we waited."

"Fucking smartass..."

"It was!" Pulling his head up for a moment before he got tired again, and was forced to relax. "You get really into it when you wait too long. And you get this whole power complex thing...it's kinky as fuck..."

"Shut up."

"You do!'

"I wasn't saying I don't."

"So you're agreeing with me then, I thought that wasn't something that could ever happen."

"Seriously Vax, shut the hell up, or I'm gonna finger fuck you again."

"Try it," he said with tired bravado, "I can do this all day Stubby..."

But she could tell he was lying. He was loose and feeble as wet string, drooped weakly against the bed with her stretched over him. And she, though less wrecked than him, was too intensely satisfied to care for any more games. She just laughed and pillowed her head on his chest, breathing in the scent of his skin. But before they could have said anything more, a low snuffling broke the silence, then faint scratching accompanied by low growling whines.

"Oh, shit..." Vex said drowsily, trying to pull herself up and not quite finding the energy. "I left Trinket outside."

"What, did you forget about him?" Her brother mumbled with just a shade of humor creeping into his tone.

"No," Vex replied defensively, before prodding him hard in the ribs. "Go let Trinket in."

"You can dream on Stubby."

"Fucking do it!"

"Nobody home, I've died of exhaustion, went and got myself sexed to death..."

"Where's your trousers?"

"What do you need my clothes for? Dead people don't need trousers. And rotting corpses don't have any dangly bits anyway."

"I need some money."

"I'm not giving you any more money, Sticky Fingers."

"I just need a copper or something, I don't care."

"Don't tell me we're going with that stupid fucking coin toss again. I thought you accused me of cheating last time we tried it."

"Well unless you want to go let Trinket in right now, then yes, we're going to do the 'stupid fucking coin toss'. Now gimme your trousers."

**Author's Note:**

> First Ripley/Percy, and now Vex/Vax twincest. I am definately going to hell for writing these...


End file.
